prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 25, 2011 Smackdown results
The February 25, 2011 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 22, 2011 at the ARCO Arena in Sacramento, California. Summary After suffering the full force of Kane's sadistic brutality, Rey Mysterio charged back to dial-up the 619 on his frightening foe. The Devil's Favorite Demon hauled the masked Superstar's follow-up attack, catching his prey in mid-air. But, before he could capitalize, Mysterio used his incredible athletic prowess to drop The Big Red Monster to the canvas for the quick pin. After the match, WWE Hall of Famer Dusty Rhodes made a surprise journey to the ring, apologizing to Mysterio for his son Cody Rhodes’ poor attitude and for his statements blaming the masked Superstar for his injury. When he pushed Cody to apologize as well, the younger Rhodes shook his adversary's hand. However, seconds later, while the senior Rhodes was shaking The Ultimate Underdog's hand, his son attacked, making it clear that the Rhodes family had been scheming together for revenge. The once-“Dashing” Superstar proceeded to deliver a devastating assault on The Master of the 619 and ripped off his mask off. While Michelle McCool was seated at the announce table, Rosa Mendes knocked her out of her chair, raising the wrath of the flawless Diva. Michelle attacked Rosa, causing her partner-in-flawless to lose by disqualification. Although Layla and Michelle walked out together, the circumstances surrounding the English-born Diva's defeat brought noticeable friction between Team Lay-Cool. Despite being advised by doctors not to compete – just five days after his brutal WWE Elimination Chamber match with Alberto Del Rio (PHOTOS) – Kofi Kingston insisted on competing against Jack Swagger. In spite of a valiant effort by Kofi, The All-American American made the high-octane Superstar tap out with his dreaded ankle lock. With The Corre banned from ringside – by order of SmackDown GM Theodore Long – Big Show went one-on-one with Wade Barrett. Though Barrett launched an impressive offense against The World's Largest Athlete, the giant roared back, leaving his war-torn opponent outside the ring to pick up the victory by count-out. When The Corre reemerged after the match, Big Show blasted WWE Tag Team Champion Justin Gabriel with a steel chair and sent the intimidating faction fleeing from the ring. Vickie Guerrero took part in the second SmackDown Mixed Tag Team Match in three weeks, knowing that if she and her partner Drew McIntyre lost, SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long would fire her as the show's Official Consultant. When Vickie stood in Edge's way as he was about to Spear McIntyre in the climatic moments of the match, Kelly Kelly took her down with The Master Manipulator's signature maneuver. The Ultimate Opportunist then followed suit, Spearing the "Chosen One" to seal his ex-wife's fate. After a jubilant Teddy Long fired his Official Consultant, an hysterical Vickie pledged with everyone she could to keep her job, including Edge himself. This prompted the 11-time World Champion to lead the WWE Universe in another rendition of “Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye.” However, as The Rated-R Superstar watched Vickie walk off in disgrace, his WrestleMania No. 1 contender Alberto Del Rio attacked him, locking him in his vicious cross armbreaker. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Percy Watson defeated Chavo Guerrero *Rey Mysterio defeated Kane (11:02) *Rosa Mendes defeated Layla (w/ Michelle McCool) by DQ (1:24) *Jack Swagger defeated Kofi Kingston (2:43) *The Big Show defeated Wade Barrett by Count Out (7:59) *Edge & Kelly Kelly defeated Drew McIntyre & Vickie Guerrero (5:37) *Dark Match: Edge & The Big Show defeated Alberto Del Rio & The Corrs (Ezekiel Jackson, Heath Slater, Justin Gabriel & Wade Barrett) in a Five On Two Handicap Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 2-25-11 SD 1.jpg 2-25-11 SD 2.jpg 2-25-11 SD 3.jpg 2-25-11 SD 4.jpg 2-25-11 SD 5.jpg 2-25-11 SD 6.jpg 2-25-11 SD 7.jpg 2-25-11 SD 8.jpg 2-25-11 SD 9.jpg 2-25-11 SD 10.jpg 2-25-11 SD 11.jpg 2-25-11 SD 12.jpg 2-25-11 SD 13.jpg 2-25-11 SD 14.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #601 at CAGEMATCH.net * #601 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2011 television events